Can't Force Love
by WickedWitchOfTheWest3
Summary: King Ryder stood at the large window in the big throne room and waited for his soldiers to bring the newest prisoners for him to choose his private servants. Below his feet lay his kingdom, thousands of people under his authority. There was nothing he couldn't have. No limits to his power. AU! one-sided Rydeck Beck/Ryder and BADE!


Can't Force Love

Ryder

King Ryder stood at the large window in the big throne room and waited for his soldiers to bring the newest prisoners for him to choose his servants. Below his feet lay his kingdom, thousands of people under his authority. There was nothing he couldn't have. No limits to his power.

He heard the large doors open and turned around, his long, black cloak flying behind him.

Three soldiers, also dressed in black, entered the room, dragging twelve young men in chains with them. The prisoners had heavy iron rings around their necks that were attached to each other and their hands were bound behind their backs. They stopped in front of the throne pedestal and the loyal soldiers fell to their knees, pulling the prisoners with them to the floor.

The king sat in his throne and waited for the soldiers to get back on their feet while he eyed the prisoners. Most of them were too dirty for him to see much.

"Clean them! I want to see their faces." Ryder demanded and immediately one of his servants brought a large bucket of water and splashed the prisoners with it. He stood up to get a closer look at the twelve men before him, rejecting the first three right away.

"Ugly. Blonde, you know I hate blondes." He glared at one of the soldiers who fearfully bowed his head. "This one is missing teeth!" Quickly he rejected one after another until he stopped in front of number nine and inspected the young man. He grabbed his long, thick hair and pulled his head back to look at his handsome face. Staring back at him were two beautiful chocolate colored eyes.

"This one. Clean him up and feed him" The king said and let go of the man's hair, then returned to the window without even looking at the rest of the prisoners.

"What about the others your Majesty?" One of the soldiers asked.

"Kill them."

The soldiers left the room and he was alone again.

…

Beck

After they had left the throne room, the soldiers opened the ring around his neck and dragged him away from the eleven helpless men who were now waiting for their execution. He was pushed through long halls and into a big round room. The walls and the floor were completely covered with marble and there was a large pool in the center. Four women came out of nowhere and took him with them. They undressed him and scrubbed him cleaner than he had ever been before. Then they put him into a pair of black pants and a thin, black shirt.

After he was dressed they took him to the kitchen where they gave him more food than he had ever seen in his life. He devoured it hungrily and was then led into a small room with a soft looking bed in it and told to rest.

He was woken up by the sound of a door opening. He sat up and saw a pretty brunette was in his room and smiled friendly at him.

"Time to get up. The king wants to see you." She motioned for him to follow her and he did. The girl led him into a huge, luxuriously decorated room and pointed at a gigantic bed in the middle of the room. "Wait here." The girl left and he sat on the bed, sinking into the soft pillows, and waited for the king.

"I see you like my bed."

He turned around and saw the smirking king in his black attire had entered the room. Quickly he stood up as if not to sully the expensive pillows. The whole kingdom feared King Ryder and not without reason. He was a cold hearted, brutal ruler who never showed any sign of weakness to anyone. Beck himself had been locked in the king's dark dungeons until not even a day ago, for standing up to one of his guards as he tried to drown a little boy in a barrel.

"No, sit down if you want. You'll end up there anyway." The king chuckled at his own joke and stood directly in front of the unsuspecting man.

"What's your name?"

"Everyone calls me Beck, your Majesty."

"Do you know why you're here, Beck?"

"To serve you"

"Exactly, I picked you as my personal servant. Do you know why I wanted you out of all the prisoners?"

"You seemed to like my face, your Majesty."

The king laughed. "Yes, yes, I did. I also like your body, Beck. That's why I wanted you. You'll serve me in a fairly intimate way." He lifted his hand to Beck's face and softly caressed the wide-eyed man's cheek. Beck instinctively took a step back at the king's touch, making him frown.

"I hope you won't make this unnecessarily hard, Beck. I can make you do everything I want. Believe me, I've done it before. I know ways to break you without leaving a single scar on your body." He took another step closer and placed his hand back on Beck's cheek.

"I always get what I want, you'll learn that soon."

It took all of Beck's self-control not to back away as the king leaned in and pressed his lips firmly against his. The cold hearted tyrant who had just threatened him a second ago was now kissing him. It felt surreal.

After a while the king pulled back and ran his fingers through the other man's thick hair.

"I knew you would taste good." He grinned and went to the little table next to the bed and got himself a glass of wine before he turned to face Beck.

"Take your shirt off." He told him and took a sip of his wine.

Hesitantly Beck untied the black shirt. It wasn't as if he had much of a choice. The king would get his will one way or another, no matter how much he tried to fight it. He let the shirt slide off his arms and let it fall to the cold marble floor.

The king smirked and reached out to run his hand over the younger man's chest, slowly caressing the smooth, tanned skin. He emptied his glass and carelessly threw it over his shoulder, making it shatter on the marble floor. His hands touched every inch of Beck's exposed skin and his mouth soon followed. Beck stood unmoving and let the king kiss his jaw and neck. Then Ryder pushed him onto the bed and stood above him, taking his own clothes off. He crawled onto the bed and hovered over the younger man who stared fearfully at him.

"Let's see if you're worth keeping."


End file.
